


[万象]如何永远拥有一朵只留存于春天的花

by Yunchuan



Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game), 万象物语
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunchuan/pseuds/Yunchuan
Summary: 海德·奥斯特捡到了一只可怜的小鸟。





	[万象]如何永远拥有一朵只留存于春天的花

**Author's Note:**

> •海德x艾利欧  
> •心血来潮，为了爽  
> •OOC肯定有，私设多，肯定会被打脸  
> •脑洞来源？没有来源，就是想写车，脑了一下自己现在最想吃谁和谁的车，就决定是你们了！海德x艾利欧！  
> •结果最后写出来是自行车  
> 

「我看见了——在这里，我捡到了一只可怜的小鸟...」

白色的长袍划过矜傲的弧度，紫发青年精致的靴子踏进了布满灰尘的荒僻屋舍。  
紫袍的跟随者恭敬地询问他的指示，他看着浑身浴血陷入昏迷的银发少年，露出一个玩味的笑：“把他带走。”

————————

 

醒来便发现床边送来了完备的药箱——仍没有被解除限制，艾利欧以一个艰难的姿势重新包扎着伤口。  
这是他被俘虏的第二天。

他在等着那人到来。  
他想弄清楚…为什么。

想起第一天的经历，他再度蹙起了眉。

————————

 

那是第一天的事。

艾利欧在一个整洁干净的房间醒来。亮白的日光透过明澈的高窗洒入他所处的舒适华美的四柱床。  
他试探性地动了动身体...是谁救了我吗——又有谁还会救我呢——他注意到了自己手脚上坚实的镣铐。  
...体内的魂能也被禁锢住了。  
艾利欧缓缓吐了一口气，面上并没有太多波动。这段时间的经历已逐渐让他习惯了接受一切意外——和为一切可能发生的最坏结果做好心理预期。  
他甚至并没有做什么无谓的挣扎——是的，“无谓”。和那个男人对他的评价一样，他“分析得很精确*”，一向地。他不想再扩大伤势，也不想过多触怒此间的主人——在明白他想要什么之前。而且最关键的...他觉得现在的他并不能破坏这些精妙的束缚物——哪怕能破坏也很难在一切未知又身受重伤的情况下成功逃生。

锁链给他预留了一定的活动空间。艾利欧小幅度地坐起身，仔细感受了一下身体的状态——伤势都得到了很好的处理，甚至包括那几道他用尽办法也难以治愈的咒术伤害。他讶异地挑了挑眉。这些都不是一直追捕他的那几个势力会做的事。

他是太阳王国的在逃犯，是黑市上被高价悬赏的货物——是个看不到明天的丧家犬。这大半年来他一直在沙漠地区疲于奔命，公...女王陛下并没有派遣部下追捕他，但是知道那一战的贵族纷纷揣测着上意派出了私兵，还有那些为了赏金不顾一起的亡命徒——但是这些都比不上那个人来的可怕——那个甚至算得上他的师兄的男人。浩瀚如海的魂能储备，丰富的战斗经验，以及...那极端诡异的魂能操控方法。艾利欧第一次在逃亡中遭遇他时便为那暗红瞳眸中的冷酷与疯狂所慑，猝不及防下更是毫无还手之力，最后还是透支使用了白翼羽族的特殊能力才得以狼狈逃脱。要不是那个人...并不是总有时间来追捕他，他此刻已经是一具尸体了吧——更确切地说——材料。艾利欧隐隐约约地察觉到了奥斯塔想要得到些什么，甚至他基本可以确定黑市的大额悬赏单大部分正是这位师兄的手笔，毕竟哪怕是羽族...也并不能值得这么多。

在这短短半年内他所经历的在感觉上甚至似乎超过了他之前全部人生经历的总和。那些慵懒的、宁静的、惬意的、甜美的......在以往的人生中一切可供大把大把挥霍享用而不必在意的东西都远去了。随之而来的是疲惫、流血、恶意、贪婪......久居白玉塔的完美学长方入尘世不久便掉进了漆黑的泥地，雪白的翅翼甫一现于长空便得沾染阴谋鲜血匿于人后。哪怕艾利欧的双眸依然纯粹如蓝宝石，却也少了几分水洗般的澄澈，显出几分空落落雾蒙蒙的迷茫来。

——“丧家犬”。是的，他是丧家犬。他是个没有归处的人了。符文学院？哪怕再艰难的时候他都没有想过回符文学院——这是他在选择救西奥多——或者更早——的时候就已经做下的决定。这是他的冲动，是他的愚蠢，是他的债。他不能把这些带回——带去符文学院。他们没有这样的义务。在知道那些事后他一直处在一种压抑的焦躁中。或许在离开符文学院那刻他便有所预感。他第一次和他起争执，他说“请您相信我的成长”，他一再地强调自己的“决心”，他莽撞地发起挑战......甚而他没有和他告别——和那个他所最孺慕的人，他的——

“父亲...”他惘然地念着这个词，一个温润如月的面容在心中浮现又淡去，紧接着的是另一张轮廓深刻的睥睨的脸。这两个面庞在他的心中沉浮交替着闪过。年轻的，苍老的；温和的，威严的；他所渴慕的，把他遗弃的——艾利欧闭上眼。脑海最终所余的唯一一个影像微笑着对他开口：“——Via soul.”  
“父亲。”艾利欧低缓又用力地吐出了这个单词，抿紧唇瓣。父亲...他的父亲是世上最好的人。他收养他，照料他，培养他...但现在这些事——他没有义务，我也不想再打扰...

他知道父亲是个多么有责任感的人。  
而现在的一切，他会——他能面对。

 

“嘎——”另一侧被拉起的床幔遮挡的方向传来细小的房门推响的声音。艾利欧下意识警惕地绷紧身体，随后又强令自己放松，捏紧了手指。  
轻轻的脚步声接近，来人逐渐走向他的床边：“哦，你醒了吗？ ”  
艾利欧一愣。  
这声音...这令人印象深刻的清润柔和的声音，虽然低沉了许多，甚至透着几分凉薄，但这熟悉的音色...他绝不会认错——  
来人撩起了床幔。  
艾利欧看向来人的脸，喃喃道：“...军师？你...你怎么会——”他的声音忽地顿住了。他看见了紫发青年身着的带有诡异图纹的华丽服饰，他看见了青年分明笑着却丝毫不同以往的陌生神情，他看见了青年左眼上一道狰狞的伤疤，他看见了青年一贯被额发与镜片遮挡的右眼中奇异的神光。  
“呵呵呵...”海德意识到了什么，古怪地笑了起来。啊啊，这只小鸟还在叫我“军师”吗...  
艾利欧迅速地意识到了有哪里不对。  
为什么...是军师救了他吗？不——这些镣铐——女王？不，不至于...为什么...为什么会是军师——这个他从未想过会在此刻出现的人？

大战以后艾利欧一直呆在消息闭塞的沙漠地区，太阳王国的消息哪怕他刻意打听也接触不到多少...更别提他一直在逃亡。  
他不知道军师的背叛——没有多少人知道。战争被辉煌化，阴谋被粉饰，腥红的鲜血与累累的尸骸也披上了圣光——民众只需要知道天选的女王战胜了遮挡太阳的伪王——甚至并没有多少人——哪怕是贵族——知道公主曾经有一个名为海德•奥斯特的军师。他的存在被抹去了。哪怕王城的情报官一直在秘密遵照公主的指示搜捕海德，海德•奥斯特也是一个“不存在的人”——不存在于一切的文书案卷。

...不，不。他真的是“军师”吗——  
艾利欧的目光变得冷凝。

“哈，”啊，看来他发现了，海德低笑一声，似有遗憾地小叹了口气，笑容扩大，“在好奇我的左眼吗？”他用被白色手套包裹的修长手指缓缓辗过那道伤疤。  
「“你的价值？不就在你的右眼吗。既如此——” 」  
他回想着上座者平淡的宣示，声音越发低柔：“这是对失败者的惩罚啊...呵呵——安洁莉亚和西奥多没能两败俱伤真是预料之外...哈哈哈哈...”  
尽管有所猜测，艾利欧仍是惊得睁大了眼，为背叛，为那坦然轻浮的态度——他眸中怒色闪过，衬得那澄蓝的眸愈发明丽。

「多么闪耀...」  
海德满足地注视着艾利欧被怒色点亮的眼，笑容中古怪之意更深。  
「还想要看到更多...所以继续演出吧——为我，我可爱的小鸟。」

“哈，你又在愤怒什么呢？同为背叛者...我们——”海德微微倾身，伸手抚上少年睁着的澄蓝的眸，轻柔地描摹他眼角的轮廓。丝绸手套凉滑奇异的触感下微微透出一些人体的温度——比丝绸更冰凉。艾利欧扑簌着睫毛蹙眉避开这突如其来的碰触。  
紫发青年好脾气似的住了手，站直身子举高临下地看着少年，清润的声音带着笑意：“怎么，我说的不——”  
“...不一样。”艾利欧垂着头打断了他的话语，声音冷沉。  
“啊，这倒确实呢。”海德的笑容中恶意忽深，“我至少还给公主带去过几次胜利、一场大败...多么精彩啊，哈哈哈...而你——救走了败者又被抛弃...跟随公主不能尽忠，选择亲情一无所得...你还想找到你的母亲？哈哈哈哈哈这么多年你竟然还一直以为她活着吗...父亲杀死了母亲，自己抛弃同伴救出了一个杀母仇人，这倒——”  
“请...请停下...”艾利欧的嘴唇微微颤抖。  
紫发青年的右眼燃起赤红的光焰，清瘦的学者身形倏然带上了强烈的压迫感：“哦？那么不如说说你所孺慕的那个符文学院的院长？你也知道你不过就是他名义上的养子——实际上的负担——吧——”  
“不！不是这样的！”艾利欧急切地打断了海德，声音在匆忙间变得尖锐。他不知道自己在急着反驳什么，只是又重复了一遍：“不是这样的。”  
父亲...我...  
艾利欧的蓝眸微微黯淡。

“呵呵...你到底是担心自己会给符文学院带回麻烦所以不肯回校...还是觉得麻烦缠身的自己...会在回校后被拒绝呢？”海德顿了顿，见少年慢慢冷静下来的面容上逐渐浮现出不置可否的神色，他唇边也挂上了意味不明的笑容，喉中低笑着不紧不慢地补充，“不...当然不会被拒绝——瑟雷斯是个多么负责的好院长啊——”  
艾利欧身形一颤。  
青年的声音仍在继续：“他一定不会忍心丢开困境中的你的...他会关心你，他会庇护你，他会帮你一力挡下所有的麻烦——就像从前他收养了你，就像他把你养大...哈哈哈，毕竟——”  
“闭...闭嘴...”少年唇色失血般变得苍白。  
“毕竟，你是他的责任啊——”低柔的嗓音带上了几分诱导式的嘲意。

「我...是他的责任...」  
「我...只是他的责任？」  
「我是他的——」  
「那些温暖的...那些关怀...」  
「“你是他的责任啊——”」

“父亲...父亲！呃啊...”少年抱住了头，脸上显出几分痛苦之色。  
海德低沉的充满恶意的笑声肆意地响起，艾利欧眼前一阵眩晕——  
「“Via soul.”」温文的微笑着的银发法师影像在少年脑中一片混乱的时刻再度浮现。他的呼吸平稳了一瞬。  
那些...那些陪伴不是假的，那些关怀不是假的，那些温暖也不是假的，那些——  
高大的银发青年指挥着巨大的符文书托着稚嫩的孩童在学院阳光明媚的走廊里四处飞舞，爽朗的笑声掺进清风；  
男人一身金丝纹饰的精美法袍上沾满了面粉奶油，端出了一个惨不忍睹的生日蛋糕；  
法师难得肃了神色，在刻画符文时灵巧迅捷的手指笨拙而小心地帮他剪去了发光的发梢；  
......

「我是...他是我的父亲啊。」

艾利欧一下沉静下来，甚至微微露出一个笑。他明亮的蓝眸以俯视般的骄傲看向真正俯视着他的海德，眸中沉淀着平静的坚定与细小的嘲讽。

然而紫发青年面上全然没有半点失望的神色，反而挂上了意味不明的诡异笑容——  
他好整以暇地掏出了一件碎裂的精巧符文道具。  
艾利欧瞳孔微缩。  
“哈哈，看来你认出来了...真是关心你呢，你的好父亲～”海德语气调笑，眸中赤红的诡异光焰愈亮，“哎呀，身边带着这样好用的传讯道具...这种失传的技术瑟雷斯也研究出来了吗——之前那批调查你的教徒真是太失职了，竟然发来‘西奥多之子无逃离彭列瓦地区的能力’这样的报告...呵呵呵，前几次差一点丧命也没有用它？所幸我在老师的藏书里见过这个——这样把它破坏你就没办法再求救啦——”他顿了顿，嘴角扯出越发恶劣的弧度，“——以为我会这么说吗？  
少年呼吸一窒，体内似坠了什么冰冷的沉甸甸的事物，眸底隐现几道金色流光。不会——不会吧...不...不要——  
“这样的‘求救道具’当然要好好利用——”海德拉长了语调，声音中轻快的笑意越发明显，“捏碎是最高的求救等级吧？啊，当然，抽了点你的魂能来充能，没和你打招呼实在抱歉——但是要调集布置教派的人手也是很忙的呢...”  
艾利欧的眸中金色光晕不稳定的闪动越发频繁。  
“不过真可惜，你现在还见不到他...”不待少年松一口气，海德接着补充道，“倒也留下了些纪念品——怎么样，要看看吗？这样也勉强能算团聚了吧——冻龄几十年的有着奇异魂能构成的肢体...真是大收获——高层很感兴趣...或许不久后你们就能真正团聚了？哈哈哈哈哈哈！” 他爆发出一阵大笑。

...父亲来救他了？——父亲被...不——我不相信——别——不要...父亲——！

疯狂的笑声，赤红的焰光，衣袍上的奇诡图纹，拉开的床幔后瞥见的与衣袍图纹相似的、曾在沙漠听闻的庞大神秘势力的纹饰，海德口中的“教派”，完全碎裂的传讯道具......  
...是我...是因为我...怎么能因为——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊————”少年痛苦地嘶吼，挣得锁链镣铐发出金属碰撞的清脆声响，双眸浓金光华一时满溢，背后似有什么想撕裂开皮肤钻出体外——那是羽族的双翼在被禁锢魂能的身体里奋力生长——格外艰难...也格外痛苦。

海德嘴角噙着予人微妙违和感的温和笑意，专注地看着雪白的翅刺破少年的皮肤挣出体外，带起的一串淋漓鲜血在白羽上留下转瞬即逝的浅淡绯红痕迹。

「嘛，也并不完全是谎言呢...虽然他们现在还没准备动符文学院院长——但这个未来——我看到过呦~」

天光透过高窗射入，正笼罩了床上这个白翼舒展的少年，金光耀耀下他恍如一位降世的天使——翅翼染血、衣衫破碎、伤痕累累的——被囚禁的天使。

「多么美丽...我的小鸟。」

海德怡然地摘下镜片，露出他狭长的泛着幽蓝微光的右眼。他向床头的一块控制晶石里输了些许魂能，随着轻微的簌簌声，艾利欧身上的链条被不急不缓地收短。  
“...唔！”银发的少年被镣铐牵扯着不得不以一个双手被松松吊起的姿势跪坐着直起上身，仍为着方才翅膀生长的巨大痛苦不住地喘息着，在金芒褪去后倏然显得空洞的蓝眸也泛着生理性的水光。  
紫发的青年俯身托起少年垂着的头颅，用白绸的手套轻柔地拭去少年眼角的泪珠，脸上带着似模似样的怜意。  
“啪”地打了一个响指，海德眸中红焰一跳，一团深红的火焰兀地袭上了毫不设防的少年。红焰燃烧着，跳跃着，看似炽热的火舌贪婪而暴虐地舔舐着少年肌理匀称的身躯，吮吻着少年柔嫩的脸颊——没有灼烧的气味。沐身大火的少年毫发无伤。几息便逝的红焰只带走了少年身上早已失去遮挡意义的破碎布料。  
就像你首先从岩壁上撬下一个吸附得牢牢的牡蛎；随后你将掀开它看似坚固的壳；于是你便看见了其中莹润晶莹的肉身。然后你当蹂躏它，往它柔嫩的软肉里塞入粗砺的沙砾；接着它将哀泣，接着它将淌出光泽润润的名为珍珠的泪。于是你便要用刀具划过它流畅的肌理，剖开它柔软的肚腹——  
而这就将是珍宝的获得。  
海德•奥斯特这么想着，嘴角笑意轻佻，焰光掩映下的紫罗兰色瞳眸却平静而毫无欲色，反带着冰冷的审视感与深深的探究意味。  
「我想看到的——我能得到吗？可爱的小鸟，我期待着…告诉我吧——我的天使。」

火光带走了恼人的布料，于是有幸入室的阳光得以尽情吻遍这具莹白的躯体。  
仍沉浸于自我世界的少年没有对此作出多少反应，只是条件反射般微拢了双翼，似只是对忽然的裸露略不习惯。  
直起身，青年慢条斯理地褪下手套。  
海德欣赏着，从少年带着水意的蓝眸到银发发尾几许发光的流金华彩，从精致的锁骨到横跨腰腹的一道深而未愈的渗血刀痕，从圆润小巧的肩头到白皙手臂上未祛的诡秘深黛咒印——最后他的目光重又投向那对雪白的翼翅。  
他的眼底沉积着冰封火焰般的狂热暗色。

海德亲密又守礼地环住少年，使得少年无力的身体亲昵地靠上他的肩膀，脑袋恰到好处地蹭在颈侧，紫色的发丝与银白的发丝尾端微微地交融。他褪下手套的苍白冰冷的手顺着少年纤瘦又暗藏力量的背脊轻柔地抚摸。  
艾利欧为这冰凉的触感一颤，脱力又被束缚的身体却完全无法避开。他眸中一时的空洞已渐渐散去，敏锐地察觉到方才海德的说法有诸多不尽不实之处，面上自罚式的痛苦神情也已被冷静的怒意取代——但现在的状况完全在他的意料之外。海德•奥斯特...他想——干什么？  
他的背部被青年凉滑的手掌微施力按住，赤裸的身躯被迫紧密地贴合在海德被衣袍包裹得严严实实的躯体上，甚至能清晰地感受到衣袍上那些冰凉的金属饰物在他身上硌出的形状——过于亲密，也过于羞耻——一贯克己复礼的模范学生甚至连常服都是严谨的制服，别说在他人面前完全裸露身躯，便是在炎热的沙漠地区也未曾愿意换上当地清凉的民族服饰——更别说是现在这样难堪的自己全身赤裸而另一人穿得规规整整的场景。  
因为羞耻，因为愤怒，此刻他苍白的脸颊涨起晕红。  
——白玉塔来的小王子哪怕已经在暗尘灰泥里翻滚许久，仍对一些事不甚了解——但是他总是了解了一些的。  
…哪怕那些微的了解在此刻只是加重了他的不安。

艾利欧仍然没有挣扎。  
他只是冷冷地道：“你之前是在哄骗我。为什么？”除了愤怒、厌恶、冷漠，他的眸中确实充斥着迷茫。少年猜不透现在的这位加害者想得到什么——这还是第一次。

海德低低地笑着，并没有理会少年的疑问。他继续着他的动作，手触上了少年尚渗着鲜血的翅翼根部。在魂能匮乏的境地下新生的羽翼有着过分的敏感，而翅与皮肤的相接处更是如此。分明只是轻柔的抚触，艾利欧却被刺激得不住轻颤，手指下意识地揪住了白色披风的一角，在华贵的布料上捏出一片褶皱，惹得青年从喉中发出低沉的笑音。被迫以依偎的姿态被环抱的少年轻易便能感受到他紧贴着的青年喉结的震动与从口中呼出的浅浅的热气。他的耳廓被熏蒸出一片薄红。  
青年的手仍在肩胛骨附近处流连，指尖饶有兴致地轻轻撩拨抚弄翅根附近的细小绒羽，又摩挲着附近细腻的肌肤，似是在不断对比着翅膀与人体的触感。艾利欧紧抿着唇，努力克制着随着海德的动作渐渐自体内升起的奇怪的躁动——就像是解题解到一半忽然无路可走的烦躁；就像是在大雨来临前的那种压抑闷热中对隐隐的潮湿讯号的期待；就像是对着发痒的伤口恨不得狠狠挠下又不得不克制的难耐……  
怎么回事…少年人为这前所未有的生理上的无助感于心内漫出微微的恐慌——  
“唔！”仿佛有酥麻的电流通过身体，艾利欧喉中险些溢出一声惊叫——徘徊于翼根的手突兀地抚上了他宽大的羽翼。明明是不那么敏感的坚实翎羽覆盖的位置——是他在沙漠狂虐的风暴下都能不为所动、被追击者锐利的箭矢穿透都能平稳地拍击继续飞行的翅膀…可——海德的手指自根部的细羽处轻柔地插入羽的间隙，轻缓又稳定地顺着间隙上梳，他的指尖触着翎下的绒羽与纤薄又结实的肌肉，时而轻轻地揉捏——就像主人揉捏可爱的家养宠物的小肉垫——这些隐蔽的、实实在在从未被谁触碰过的身体部分以极高的敏感度回馈给了少年自己的感受。和风砂吹打、箭矢刺破不同，如此轻柔的触摸竟反使得这坚实的羽翼颤抖着蜷缩了。  
海德没有停下自己的赏玩。他又松开了些许链条的长度，让少年以趴卧的姿势伏在他腿上，精致漂亮的腰背线条在他眼下显露无遗，从后腰微微的凹陷到紧随着的挺翘诱人的弧度。但紫发的青年只是呼吸平稳地梳理抚弄着姿态柔顺的少年的宽大白翼，手指从翼根一直顺到翅尖，来来回回——直到羽翼的主人也同羽翼般因着过多的刺激颤抖着蜷缩了——青年这才停手——不，青年仍未停手。他嘴角噙着愉快闲适的笑，戳弄起了更为敏感的没有翎羽覆盖的内侧翅膀，看着少年的身体条件发射得因着每一下轻戳微微一颤，得天独厚的羽族躯体在此刻却脆弱得仿佛不能承受更多——这并不能使人心疼，恰恰相反，这场景简直能激起任何人心中的施虐欲。撕掉他的翅膀吧，这样他便再也无法飞离；挂上更粗重牢靠的锁链，好在那白皙的肢体上留下永远褪不去的艳丽红痕；狠狠占有他，让他红润的嘴吐出更多呻吟，于是这澄澈梦幻的蓝紫色的眼便将为我流淌更多的属于我的泪；于是他将只能看见我，只能依靠着我的全部，只能喊出我的名字，只能努力地吞下我，只能被我完全的占据…海德的思维散漫地发散，毕竟他那病眼也带他看到了太多像这样无用的事：抛却理智的一时欢愉，肮脏背德的肉体交易，浓情蜜意的恋人之夜——病眼并不会管时间地点人物，它只是带它看向任意的有价值或无价值的未来——似是忽然想起了什么，他眯着眼发出不知对谁的似嘲似讽的古怪笑声。周身仍带着不容忽视的深重恶意，他却没有再继续做什么，最终他只是低头吻去了少年眼角的泪珠。

“嘛…明天见，我可爱的小鸟。”  
解下宽大的白披风披上了少年的身体，海德径直离开了房间。  
“什么…意思？”艾利欧勉力坐起身，看着这个曾经的军师——如今古怪的男人——离开的背影，绯红未消的脸上一双冷静的蓝眸久久地注视着那个方向，蹙起眉。

————————

 

醒来便发现床边送来了完备的药箱——仍没有被解除限制，艾利欧以一个艰难的姿势重新包扎着伤口。  
这是他被俘虏的第二天。

他在等着那人到来。  
他想弄清楚…为什么。

 

高窗投下的日光慢慢地爬到了床的另一侧。  
“咔嚓。”  
正闭目养神的艾利欧睁开了眼。  
门开了。  
他看向来人：“…你来了。”

“哦，在等我吗？”紫发青年声音轻佻，脸上仍是那样温润又古怪的笑容。艾利欧升起几许奇异的熟悉感。  
他没有过多在意，直接说道：“我想知道——”  
海德阻止了他继续发问，他指腹抵着少年的唇半拥住了少年，紫色的半长发垂在了艾利欧脸侧。  
“呵呵…你会知道的，或许。”仍是这种意味不明的姿态。  
“你——唔！”  
顽固地吐出话语的唇被苍白的指按上，指尖狎昵地摩挲着少年的唇，海德轻巧的用另一只手制住了少年下意识的挣扎，翻身微微压上少年的身躯，他的语气似带关切：“小心些，别挣开了伤口…”  
艾利欧绷紧了肌肉，准备好了迎接又一次如同昨日般、或是更过分的玩弄——然而海德呆了不久便离开了。此前他只是以逗弄着少年的姿态给他无法触及的地方都上了一遍药。  
艾利欧冷色的蓝眸中迷惑愈深。  
……  
————————

 

这是他被俘虏的第二天。  
他在等着他到来。

不知道是什么药，他身上的伤竟好得很快。  
……  
海德并没有来。  
艾利欧有些疑惑又稍感放松地舒了一口气——那个人让他很有压力。  
不过等他来了…他有一些问题想问。  
……  
————————

 

这是他被俘虏的第二天。  
不知道海德给他的是什么药，今天醒来，艾利欧发现他的伤口已好全了。  
但今天…为什么一下变得这么冷？他记得昨天还非常温暖。是地区的特色吗。  
艾利欧未曾多想。他在等那个人来。他有一些问题想问。  
……  
————————

 

他在等着他到来。  
这是他被俘虏的第二天。  
锁链被解开了，但是魂能还在禁锢状态，窗也被封住了。  
而他还并不准备逃。一切未知的情况下…不能随意行动。目前的状态尚算安全。

……  
艾利欧看向门口：“…你来了。”  
“呵呵呵呵…”紫发的青年脸上的神情半隐在黑暗里，床顶的符文灯光照耀下明亮的半张脸上是少年读不懂的古怪表情。  
“是啊，我又…来了。”海德低低地笑着，笑声越来越大。  
艾利欧不明所以地看着，谨慎地观察着。  
海德突兀止住了笑。他注视着艾利欧，轻柔地抚了抚少年的脸庞：“嘛，我想再看看羽族的翅膀…你应该不想再像——昨天一样吧？”  
「没有哪里不好的…我已经得到了天使。对。没有。我不过是…不过是“厌倦”罢了。」

……  
青年环抱着少年，似是沉入了睡眠。宽大的白翼温柔地包裹着两人。  
他怀中的少年却还未入睡。艾利欧沉默地盯着海德，觉得自己似乎有什么问题要问…是什么呢？  
……  
————————

 

他在等着他到来。  
这是他被俘虏的第二天。  
锁链被解开了，但是魂能还在禁锢状态，窗也被封住了。  
而他还并不准备逃。一切未知的情况下…不能随意行动。目前的状态尚算安全。

……  
“…你来了。”艾利欧敏锐地察觉海德的脸色有些异样。他提高了警惕。  
……  
“唔！呃…”白翼舒展的少年趴伏在宽大的床上，颤抖着吐露细碎的呻吟。身上压着的衣冠整齐的白衣青年神色阴晴不定，手上却温和而不紧不慢地揉捏梳弄着顺滑的翼翅。  
呵。  
海德自己都并未意识到自己扯出了一个略显狰狞的微笑。他眸中焰色变换闪烁，最终却只是狠狠地一口咬上了少年脆弱的翼尖。  
……  
————————

 

这是他被俘虏的第二天。  
……

————————

 

啼林谷，符文学院。

白金法袍的法师风尘仆仆地来到桌边坐下，神色稍憔，桌上摆着一个半碎的符文道具。  
他看着闻讯赶来红发的弟子，语气黯然：“你那里有消息吗。”  
少女小心地摇了摇头。  
法师颓然垂下了头，喃喃道：“他失踪…我找他已经2年了…我——”  
他倏然起身，面色沉肃：“辛苦你了——学院再托付给你一段时间…我再做一次尝试。”  
————————

 

艾利欧所一直未注意到是，在房间的视线死角，始终有一点颜色不详的紫黑微芒似随时会熄灭般燃烧着。

 

紫发的青年又一次往其中添了些颜色诡异的材料粉末，微微地笑着看着紫黑焰芒小小一跃又再度归于平静。

“呃唔！”海德突兀呻吟着半跪下来，捂着右眼并把呻吟竭力咽下。随后他轻轻喘息着再度趁着少年熟睡离开了房间。  
又是一个不一样的未来吗…呵呵呵呵…  
————————

 

或许他的这只眼睛早已失灵了吧——在那一战之后，或者更早。海德的手指神经质地绕着右眼轻缓地、不停地划着圈，仿佛下一刻就将戳破这颗晶体却又在下一刻恢复了柔和的轻触。他看见了——他的那只被诅咒的病眼自那以后看见了太多矛盾的、看似荒谬的未来。  
他看见战火烧尽的荒原上遍地的残尸荒骨又看见一片郁葱森林里相同面容的人在欢笑；看见本该早已在红狼中流尽鲜血死去的人在棺木中安详地合着愈发褶皱苍老的眼皮；看见同样的双方对峙中一方失败了318回的同时另一方失败了479回，还有146回是两败俱伤同归于尽；看见洒满鲜血的大陆天崩地裂又看见巨大的遮天的伟大身影哀嚎着坠落于平整宽阔的大地......  
啊，当然——还有那唯一、唯一的一次。他看见自己在微笑——与他一贯温和的微笑看来一模一样的微笑——但是这是不同的。  
这是只有他自己才能看出的不用。  
这是仿佛那只右眼都不再痛苦般的表情。  
——这是他从未有过的表情。好似掺着光，好似掺着清风——或许就像在他被魔物咬伤以前...在盛夏的田野里嗅闻一朵小花时一样吧。或许。他翻着自己早已稀薄的记忆淡淡地想着。  
...是为什么微笑呢，在那个他有着这样不同的微笑的未来？  
——啊，他看见了天使。  
有着发光的发梢，澄澈明净的蓝眸，面容年轻俊朗，气质沧桑却又沉静纯粹的，羞涩而温暖地微笑着的天使。  
那个未来的他拥有了天使。  
未来的他拥有了天使。

既如此...

「如果想要永远拥有一朵只留存于春天的花，那该怎么办呢？」他看到蓝眸的青年对着一朵花期极短的绚烂小花随口发出温和的感叹。  
「啊，那么就让它站立的地方永远四季如春吧。」他看到那一个他用满含深沉情愫的眼注视着青年，微笑着开玩笑般给出不负责任的答案，惹来对方无奈的带笑一瞥。

既如此。

那么就让它站立的地方永远四季如春吧。他挂上温柔的微笑，这样想着。

嘛，现在...他也拥有了天使——独属于他的天使。  
哈哈。

**Author's Note:**

> •一些逻辑不能细究…写这个就是为了写爽文…结果最后为了勉强补完逻辑我好秃啊嘤。凑合康康吧。快乐就是了。  
> •本来最期待写的是车——结果最后最不想写的就是车——还是自行车。QAQ我过分到前面后面的部分都写完了...剩一辆自行车咕到最后才写完orz  
> •恭喜【灵魂攻略玩家：海德•奥斯特】看着HE结局CG图自己打出了BE！  
> •应该看懂了吧？这里放一下关于结尾的小解析：艾利欧被海德用不知名的药剂把他每个“第二天”的记忆都在下一天清零了，所以艾利欧在过着无限循环的第二天（有着各种细小的区别）。这样可以有效降低艾利欧逃跑概率与成功率，也不容易让艾利欧因为被长期囚禁而产生不良情绪，比如怨恨或者完全坏掉之类的，是拿了错误攻略剧本的海德自以为的能达成的最好结局。  
> 艾利欧隐隐约约有些感觉，但是还是没能发现。Emmm或许以后会发现？啊，谁知道呢。


End file.
